


The Set Up

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Ron pretends to be Richard's boyfriend. The fake relationship doesn't work out, but a real one with Jared emerges.





	

“Am I in trouble?” Richard asked. 

Laurie called him into her office and now she was just sitting there, sipping her coffee. “Why would you be in trouble?” she asked. “I would certainly never be upset at you for mentioning that you think you might be gay in an interview.” She tensely added, “No matter how high-profile an interview it was. Or how off-topic a subject that was.”

Richard nodded and said, “Oh, well, it was just sort of on my mind because I was thinking about it a lot. Like, a lot. I don’t know why. I didn’t, like, meet some guy and sleep with him. I’ve never slept with a guy. And I don’t know if that makes me, you know, not a real gay or something because I’m like almost thirty and it hasn’t happened, you know? But, on the other hand I haven’t been with that many girls either. Like barely any. Depending on whether you count finger stuff it would only be like--”

Laurie cleared her throat loudly and said, “Richard, my concern is that you might not be able to discuss this topic in a very elegant manner.”

“Oh,” Richard said with surprise. “I think…. I think I’ve got an okay handle on it.” 

“You are…” Laurie sighed. “... the public face of one of Raviga’s most important assets right now. Unfortunately, this revelation about your personal life puts even more scrutiny on you at a time when I was already extremely concerned about your image.” 

“Mmm,” Richard said.

“If you’re comfortable with a fairly out there idea,” Laurie said. “I think you need a boyfriend.” 

Richard laughed and said, “Well, I think so too, but unfortunately for me it’s not that easy.”

“An assigned boyfriend,” Laurie explained. “Who could go with you to events and do most of the talking.”

“Oh,” Richard said. “That actually sounds nice. Um, Erlich usually--”

“Not Erlich,” Laurie said. 

“Okay,” Richard said. “Then who…”

Laurie smiled proudly and said, “I already made arrangements. I just wanted to make sure that you were open to the idea.”

“Oh… you already… so who…”

Ron stepped into the doorway and said, “Hey, Richie. Or should I say: hey, boo. Hope you don’t mind, I was standing by the doorway waiting for my entrance line.” 

 

 

Richard paced around the living room in his suit, with his tie untied. 

“You look like you’re going to your bar mitzvah,” Dinesh said.

“Yeah, I can’t tell if that suit actually doesn’t fit or it’s just… your body,” Gilfoyle said.

“I think his body is just like that, no matter what he wears,” Dinesh said.

“Guys. I’m already very nervous and you’re not making it any better,” Richard said.

“What do you have to be nervous about? Ron has to act like he likes you. It’s like the perfect date,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle narrowed his eyes at him and said, “That’s a weird thing to say.” 

Dinesh tried to stutter a response. Fortunately, Jared walked in so he could deflect attention. He pointed and said, “Look at Jared’s terrible purple suit!”

Gilfoyle grinned and said, “Oh yeah. That is bad.” 

“Guys, don’t be mean,” Richard murmured. He turned to Jared and asked, “Can you do this?” He pointed at his tie. 

Jared nodded and started tying it. When he finished, he said, “You look incredibly handsome.”

Richard grinned and asked, “Really?” 

“Yeah, I bet Ron’s gonna end up falling in love with you for real,” Gilfoyle said.

Richard turned and looked at him with surprise. “Seriously?” he asked.

Gilfoyle stared at him and asked, “How could you possibly think I didn’t mean that sarcastically.” 

“I think it’s true,” Jared assured Richard. “If you just be yourself, he’ll fall in love with you. How could be hot?” 

Richard smiled at Jared and said, “Let’s head out.” 

As they were leaving, Dinesh called after him, “Don’t actually be yourself. Tell him you like travel and sports. That kind of thing.”

“When in doubt, ask Dinesh what you should say and then do the exact opposite,” Gilfoyle called out. 

 

Ron’s arm was draped around Richard and it was making him feel warm and tingly. 

“Richard’s the most passionate guy I know,” Ron told a couple of big investors. “Just hearing him talk about how much he cares about creating tech that makes the world a better place… it’s inspiring. How could I not fall for a guy like that?” 

He kissed Richard on the cheek. Richard’s face felt warm and his heart raced. 

A slow song started and Ron said, “Let’s dance.” 

Richard shuffled back and forth nervously with his arms resting on Ron’s hips. 

Ron stared right into his eyes and said, “This is nice.” 

“Yeah,” Richard said softly. “I’m having a really nice time. I don’t usually have a nice time at parties.”

Ron stepped closer to him and said, “Well, I’m glad I could help.” 

“You’re so cool,” Richard told him, looking at him with amazement. He shyly added, “And pretty. Er, handsome. Whichever you prefer.”

Ron laughed and said, “You can call me whatever you want, Richie. I like you.” 

Richard swallowed nervously. “Do you maybe… want to get out of here?” he asked.

“Oh, is this like an introvert thing?” Ron asked. “Your timer went off and you need to be alone now? I read an article about it.”

“No, I don’t-- I don’t want to be alone,” Richard said. “I meant… you know… do you want to get out of here… together.”

Ron furrowed his eyebrows and softly said, “Well, if we weren’t in public, what would be the point of that?” 

“Oh, I just thought…” Richard cringed. “I thought we were… liking each other. Fuck. Okay, now I do need to go be alone.” 

 

Jared saw Richard leaving and followed him outside. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

Richard put his hands in his face and said, “I thought Ron was into me. I knew the entire point of him being here was to pretend to like me and yet I still thought he really liked me. I’m the biggest fucking idiot in the universe.” 

Jared frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry. Would you like some hot soup?” 

Richard laughed. “Um, yeah. That sounds nice, actually.” 

“I’ll call a car,” Jared said. He squeezed Richard’s shoulder. 

 

Richard sat at the kitchen table and ate his chicken noodle soup. He smiled up at Jared, who was hovering over him. “You’re really nice, Jared,” Richard said. 

“Thank you. I think you’re really nice,” Jared told him.

“Do you mean that or are you just saying it and I’m assuming you mean it because I’m such a shmuck?” he asked. 

“Of course I mean it,” Jared said, frowning.

“Sorry,” Richard said. “I’m just still thinking about my embarrassment. But, you know who cares if no guys like me? I’ve got friends. And a company where I get to do what I love. I’ll just die without ever touching a man. It’s fine. Who needs boyfriends?” 

“I don’t think the statement that no boys like you is accurate,” Jared said.

“You’re really nice, Jared, but it’s true. I’m just not sexy. It’s fine,” Richard said. He sighed and stared down at his soup.

Jared paused and then said, “Actually. I know that it’s not accurate to say that no boys like you.”

Richard looked at him with confusion.

“Because I like you,” Jared said. For clarification, he added, “Romantically.” 

Richard stared at him. 

“I hope that doesn’t make things awkward between us. I just didn’t want you to feel like the idea of someone liking you is completely ludicrous. It’s far from ludicrous. You’re incredible,” Jared said. 

Richard slowly smiled and then asked, “So… you like me… in a gay way? A boyfriend way?” 

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Jared told him. 

Richard grinned and said, “Oh my God. That solves everything. Jared! Why did you not say so earlier? What the fuck is wrong with you?” He frowned and then said, “I’m sorry. That was a terrible start to our relationship. I just can’t believe you liked me the whole time I was stressing out about…”

“Our relationship?” Jared asked softly.

“Well, yeah, I mean… you said you like me in a boyfriend way, right?” Richard looked at him in horror. “I didn’t read into things again, did I?”

“No, no, you didn’t,” Jared said. He smiled and said, “I just can’t believe I’m standing here listening to you talk about our relationship.”

“I can’t believe it either,” Richard said. “Does this mean we can… can I just kiss you? Whenever I want? Like right now.” 

Jared grinned and nodded hard.

Richard stood up too fast, knocking his spoon down and making soup catapult into Jared’s eye. “Shit!” he said.

“It’s fine. It’s fine,” Jared assured him. He went to the sink to rinse. 

Richard paced and waited. “I’m so bad at this,” he said. 

Jared dried off his face and turned to face Richard. “You’re not bad at it,” he said. “You’re amazing.” He cupped Richard’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him lovingly.

Richard eagerly kissed back.


End file.
